


[翻译]雏鸟高飞

by syyyybil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syyyybil/pseuds/syyyybil
Summary: 即使是情况最好的时候，如何应对尼禄也很令但丁为难。这些还不是情况最好的时候。





	[翻译]雏鸟高飞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bird In Flight, Against the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284876) by [anax imperator (anax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anax/pseuds/anax%20imperator). 



但丁有点庆幸这份工作找进来时尼禄不在办公室。这些恶魔实力很弱，但它们数量众多，绝对挤满了这个墓地，足以使这场战斗变得有趣。但丁已经有好一段时间没打过一场有意思的架了，这次他很享受。

袭来的恶魔分为几个不同的品种，最好玩的还数那些会飞的昆虫类生物。它们无脑而嗜血，只要一枪打穿头部就能干掉。但它们上下翻飞盘旋的速度如此之快，在午夜这里的光线又是如此之暗，要准确击中它们的头部实际上是一种挑战。那些跳跃行进的爬行类恶魔、叫声嘶嘶的体型更小的恶魔则最好用但丁的剑对付，所以他每隔几秒就会换一下武器，以阻止这些东西靠近。

如果他不是只带了叛逆和手枪，这整件事可能会更简单，但是他没带别的。反正，这也让状况更具娱乐性了。某种意义上这就像一场游戏：用手头仅有的武器让这些玩意儿和它们的血沾不上他的大衣。

他看得出来，大多数恶魔是从一个陵墓下源源不断地冒出来的，所以他抓住每一次机会朝那个方向迈进。恶魔们还没有聪明到能识别他的意图，直到他快抵达了它们才大群大群地冲向他。等他走进陵墓的时候，他的靴子上满是溅上的血迹。

正如他半预想的那样，这里没有门，但是被洞开了一个通向里面的入口。地板中央那些聚拢在一起的恶魔乍看上去如同一个实心的桩。直到但丁开始屠杀它们，它们纷纷冲向但丁来攻击他，他才发现它们之前是在一垛尸体上忙碌。那么多具尸体，但丁很怀疑它们都是从这个陵墓搬出来的，但至少周围没有新近腐烂的味道。

在这里杀掉这些东西较为简单，因为它们没有太多空间来躲避他的剑。天空几乎漆黑一片，但这些会飞的小虫子的技术可没法让它们作为特技飞行员上岗，但丁借助枪口的火光就轻而易举地追踪到了它们。他只花了几分钟就干掉了所有的恶魔，包括那些追着他从外面进来的。

业已归西和尚且苟延残喘的恶魔围绕于身边，其中一些还在作临死前的抽搐，这不是很令人惬意吗？但丁花了一点时间只为欣赏自己的杰作。

然而，在所有的恶魔死亡后，他也看出了它们一直鼓捣的是什么。它们从陵墓的隔间，可能还有墓地周围的其他地方拖过来的尸体，上面爬满了幼虫。这里是某种孵化场。

“妈的。”但丁骂了一句。他挪了下位置，以使门外更多的微弱光线透进来，然后把叛逆的剑尖插进了那堆东西里，缓缓拧动，撬起了一些骨头和褴褛的衣服。一大团幼虫在扰动下蠕动钻进了更深的地方；里面的幼虫肯定有上百条，没准上千。杀死这些东西最好的方法就是把它们烧了，但是但丁没有带任何能让他生火的东西。

他必须先从这里出去再回来。“妈的。”他又骂了一遍。

出了陵墓，他盘算着最快最好的办法。回家一趟要开很长时间的车；他来这里的路上经过了一家便利店，距这儿有十五英里，去那里买点汽油或许更好。他向他的车走去，但突然停住了脚步，因为他发觉在那个方向上还有一个恶魔，一个比他刚刚屠杀过的任何东西都要强大得多的恶魔。它正朝他移动。但丁站住等着它过来。

恶魔从一片树林中逐渐现出了身影。而即使没有那前臂发出的明亮的蓝光，但丁也能认出他来。“你在这里干什么，小孩？”他问，尽管他心里对原因一清二楚。

“这些东西是在浪费你的时间。”尼禄说。

“也许我才是那个能决定如何消耗我的时间的人。”但丁继续朝他的车走去。“你是怎么找到我的？”

“我回去以后给莫里森打了电话。”尼禄停在原地；但丁看清了，这小孩全副武装。这是一个暗示，而但丁不确定他对此作何感想。“想不到你会去打害虫。”

“总得有人去做，你又不在家。”

但丁从尼禄的身旁走过，接着，毫不意外地，尼禄转移了重心，掠起一股气流；但丁挥剑越过他的肩膀，挡住了一记直取他脖颈的重击。他转过身把剑狠狠向外一推，把剑换成了枪。片刻之后尼禄的身形便在二十英尺开外，也已经掏出了他的枪。

尼禄没有立即开火。他的表情在黑暗中难以看清，但不难猜到这场小争斗的前因，也不难猜到它将如何收场。他的身体立刻为之充分而急切地勃发，但是但丁本人却更加矛盾。他真的想要吗？这重要吗？

“不要打碎任何一个墓碑。”但丁最后说。尼禄点头时猛地扣动了扳机。

前两发子弹呼啸而来时但丁避到了一边，接着用黑檀木和白象牙打开了后两发。这使他没有空闲换回他的剑招架尼禄的绯红女皇闪电般的攻击。这是个可爱的战术——这小孩正在学习——但是但丁仅仅只是跳过了那些杀气腾腾的轨迹，在尼禄劈砍时狠狠地踢了他的脸。

他是在故意激怒这孩子。结果奏效了。尼禄咆哮着，试图用他鬼手的幽灵把但丁摔在地上，但丁只能堪堪躲过。这小孩之后的战术基本就是靠纯粹的蛮力杀了但丁。但丁发现自己不得不后退几步，以躲避来自尼禄的剑和鬼手的双重威胁。他不怎么积极反击，因为实际上他想反击，他想羞辱这小孩，想伤害他，逼他跪下，然后把他操进地面。如果他放任自己这么做，这些想象全部都会真实发生。他在玩一个不被尼禄碰到的游戏，就像他之前在玩一个不被恶魔的血碰到大衣的游戏一样。

但随后尼禄猛冲了过来，动作太有力，以至于不可能太快稳住身形。但丁下意识地作出了反应。对方暴露弱点的这一刻令他的脑子里的某种东西瞬间响应了，某种因燃烧的激情一直蓄势待发的东西。但丁像一阵风般刮向前，剑在尼禄的大腿上狠狠地刺了进去。

尼禄的脸上满是痛苦。但是叛逆穿过他的腿，以及但丁把剑拔出来的时候，他几乎没有发出一点声音。但丁后退了一步。他现在没有任何受到任何反击的危险，也知道接下来事情会如何发展。尼禄的腿在身下蜷缩，裂口周围的布料变成了黑色，扑面而来的血腥气令但丁垂涎欲滴，下身昂扬。但丁的手指刺痛；他不得不抑制住就这么扑向那小孩并凌虐他的冲动。

如果尼禄是人类，他的伤势足以危及生命。但他不是。他对着但丁怒目圆睁，蓝色的光在他周身闪耀，卷起一阵风与力的激流。“那个，”尼禄字字铿锵，他用受伤的腿支撑起身体，站直了。“是一个肮脏的举动。”

但丁因为期待硬得发疼。他说：“我脑子里还有好几个对你的肮脏举动。”然后他不得不避开三次瞄准他胸部的迅疾剑击。

现在这场战斗转为充满了致死的可能，尼禄挟着强大的力量向但丁奔来，一心谋求但丁的血。尼禄的行动不仅迅速而且致命，他身后显现的幽灵恶魔的攻击与他的剑击互呈镜像，绯红女皇自尼禄的左手中向他逼近，阎魔刀的幽影则在幽灵的右手中袭来。

这使得格挡基本不可能，回避也要比之前复杂得多，但是破绽依然可以创造，但丁觉得没有必要再拖延了。他知道这一切将如何结束。他渴望结束。他已经可以感觉到尼禄靠在他身上，已经可以尝到尼禄嘴里的味道。那孩子几乎本身就是一种力量的震动，而但丁甚至连抵抗它的召唤的念头都不再有。

但丁踏上一块墓碑，开始在石头间跳跃，以躲避尼禄的双剑。他预料到了，既然尼禄已经答应他不会毁坏墓碑，他就只能伸手把但丁拉回地面。事情就发生在那一瞬间，在尼禄的一只脚向后撤了一步以支撑自己的动作的一瞬间，但丁跨过了那段空间，抓住了尼禄的手腕，迫使他双臂分开。

这就像是把他的手放在一根通电的电线上，能量在但丁的血液中流窜，他几乎立刻射出来。那孩子挣扎着，咆哮着，试图逃脱但丁的桎梏，而但丁只是进一步逼近，把他的胳膊分得更开。他强迫尼禄稍微转过身体，结果使这孩子在挣扎中脚后跟撞上了一块墓碑的边缘。男孩绊了一下，摔倒在地，但丁压在他身上。

“我恨你！”尼禄喊。这三个字以男中音发出，听上去阴森凶狠。但当但丁吻他时，他却热切地回吻，使劲吮吸着但丁的舌头。他还在挣扎，又拽，又踢，又扭，他的身体如此有力，如此难以控制，但当但丁把他们的胯部并在一起时，他却能感觉到这孩子的勃起。

但丁的手按在尼禄的两只手腕上，他们的口腔相连，胸部和胯部紧紧地贴在一起。但丁得以闭上眼睛感受这孩子迸发出的纯粹的能量如何淹没了他。他任凭他的身体自己作出反应，对尼禄的挣扎作出反击，更加牢固地把他压制在地上。尼禄还在斗争，但他毫无挣脱的希望。终于到了某一刻，那孩子承认了这一事实，投降了。但丁从年轻人的挣扎中感受到了这一点。他松开尼禄的手腕，双臂环绕过他的身体，手伸进他的大衣。但丁在尼禄的嘴里发出呻吟，然后他的嘴唇向下，吻过尼禄的下巴，和他喉咙的线条。

“对。”尼禄的低语深沉而宛若恶魔。“但丁。”他不住喘息，紧紧地抓着他的征服者，一条腿勾在但丁的大腿后面，挺立的阴茎狠狠地戳进但丁的腹股沟。

但丁的手摸索着探进尼禄裤子前面的口袋里，没错，这小孩带了润滑剂和几个避孕套。该死，他硬得好厉害。他此前并没有真的拒绝，但这些——尼禄来这里的真正动机的铁证——确凿地证明了一切。但丁现在甚至不可能试图停下来。

随着一声低吼，他把避孕套塞进尼禄的手里，继续野蛮地亲吻身下的恶魔，把后勤工作丢给尼禄负责。小孩解开了但丁的裤子，拉下拉链，当他把年长猎人的勃起握在手里时，与那灼热力量奔流的直接接触足以令但丁的理智差不多全丢光了。他猛地含住尼禄的嘴唇咬了下去，下身狠狠地插进那孩子手中，直到他感觉到阴茎上有爪子的刺痛。尼禄在试着把他往后推，但丁和他僵持了好几秒才重新找回自己的意识，想起自己在做什么。

他中断了那个吻，嘴唇贴到尼禄的耳朵上。“快点，”他耳语道。然后他强迫自己往后退，给小孩一点空间。

尼禄的眼睛几乎是闭着的，一缕缕蓝色的火焰还在他周围翻滚。他仅仅靠手摸索着把避孕套打开，覆盖在但丁硬挺的下体上，并涂上润滑剂。但丁又失控了一秒，重新捕获了尼禄的口唇，漫无目的地往前挺进他的臀部。尼禄的双手伸进了但丁的头发，拉着他深入这个带着咆哮声的吻。但是仅仅在空气中突刺并不是但丁想做的，也不是尼禄想要得到的。这孩子似乎比但丁更能控制他的神智，尽管只是一点点，也只是一瞬间。

再一次，但丁抵住了尼禄对他胸部的推挤。直到那孩子把头往后仰，分开了他们的嘴，失去了那个接触点，年长猎人的脑袋才终于清醒了一点。他沿着尼禄的喉咙舔下去，没有再抵抗。那孩子一得到足够的空间就发疯似的解开了自己的牛仔裤，把它往下拽到膝盖上，然后扭起了自己的腰。

“但丁，”尼禄呼唤着，但丁用一只手掐住他的喉咙，另一只手把他抱到膝盖上，把他大衣的下摆推到背上。“对。干吧。”

但丁不需要鼓励，但他还是花了一点时间定了定神。他不能随心所欲，不管尼禄多么愿意对他予取予求。他怀中的这具身体光芒四射，简直像太阳一样明亮，能量从他身上源源不断地涌出，盈满了但丁的每一块肌肉和骨骼，但这是尼禄。这具身体有一个名字，是一个人。是尼禄。他必须牢牢记住这一点。

“尼禄。”他喃喃。

“是我。”尼禄把头靠在但丁的肩膀上，毫不反抗他喉咙上的束缚。“干吧。”他的声音是一种属于恶魔的声音，低沉而隐隐回响。

但丁剩下的自控力只够他把老二顶端对准那孩子的身体缓缓推进，然后他又失去了理智，因为在那个能量的熔炉里，快感要比尼禄握着他时强烈一千遍。那纯粹的快感几乎把他的脑子溶解了。但丁咬住那孩子后背的衣领，低声吼叫，一次又一次撞进这具能量满溢的身体里。他所能感受到的只有来到终点的狂喜，终于可以尽情操这个曾经反抗他、攻击他的恶魔，终于可以在这个生物紧绷的躯体里释放他的欲望。他只有朦胧的意识听到那些咆哮，像是一只恶魔类动物发出的……不对，尼禄，那是尼禄。

那是尼禄在咆哮，是尼禄拉着但丁在他紧绷的腹部肌肉上张开的手，是尼禄在他身下支撑着他的体重，在他每一次突进时迎合。但丁在尼禄的大衣后面喘息，把食指捅进那孩子的嘴里以抑制住那恶魔的声音。尼禄用力地吸着他的手指，好像要把它吞下。这感觉太爽了，太爽了。但丁狠狠地驱入他身下的这具躯体，很难记住这不仅仅是一个恶魔，或是某种供他泄欲的无名无貌的东西。这孩子仍被激发着，仍在不断地散发出能量，但丁只是沉溺于其中。

他的另一只手——不在尼禄嘴里的那只——从尼禄的腹部上被掰开，压低了一点，紧贴着一处温暖的肉体。半出于对这动作的下意识反应，半出于他自己的意愿，但丁的手包裹住这孩子的勃起，握紧。尼禄的臀部扭动着，动作笨拙，但很有力量，但丁感到他的手被带着前后抽动，给他身下的这个恶魔手淫。这是他所能承受的一切……他一头撞到了快感的边缘，在那里摇摇欲坠，然后直直跌进令他后背弓起的高潮。他情不自禁咬住尼禄背上的大衣，喉咙里发出嘶哑的叫声。

当蓝色的火焰从但丁的视野中消失，他仍保留着恶魔还在他身下的清晰的认知，而尼禄再也支撑不住但丁的重量时，显然，那孩子也高潮了。

他们就这样躺了一段时间，但丁甚至没法去猜他们要躺多久。在他身下，尼禄还在呼吸，但毫无其它动作。但丁透过头脑中愉悦的迷雾，推测这孩子可能又晕过去了。他勉强抬起身体，拉了下尼禄的肩膀把这孩子翻到背部朝地。没错，尼禄的身体完全瘫软了。没关系。但丁温柔地吻了他，然后站起身，把避孕套摘下来扔在草地上，拉上他的衣服，接着帮尼禄把牛仔裤拽回他的臀部。

但丁在这一切之后真的不想动弹，但还有那些幼虫需要操心，而如果他在开十五公里的车去拿汽油的时候把毫无知觉的尼禄扔在地上，他就真该死了。于是他捡起了尼禄的剑，随后是尼禄本人。他的身体完全无力，但丁用抱新娘的姿势把他抱到了车上。尼禄的车只能在这等着了；但丁把小孩塞进敞篷车的副驾驶座，调低座椅的靠背，这样他醒来时会更舒服一些。

然后但丁抚摸着尼禄的头发，就这么凝视了他一分钟。当愤怒没有弄皱他的脸时，这孩子看起来就不一样了。不是更年轻——他的任何言行举止比起他的年龄都更贴近一个易怒的青少年——而是，不知怎么的，更加甜美了。如果但丁当面这么说，尼禄一定会大发雷霆，但此时尼禄已经失去了意识，所以但丁可以放心地想着这些。

尼禄还是没有醒来的迹象。但丁在发动汽车前给他扣上了安全带。他把顶蓬关上，以免这孩子被风吹醒。

在加油站，但丁必须先买一个汽油罐才能买到汽油。当他和一个看上去有些害怕的收银员解决这个问题时，之前在咖啡机旁闲站着的警官对他带着手枪进入这一建筑的事实提出了异议。但丁甚至连考虑都没考虑过这件事，所以他花了一点时间才反应过来问题出在哪里。

“噢，该死，”他说，“这里是那种有枪支法的地方吗？我讨厌有枪支法的的地方。”

“没错。”警察说，“这里不鼓励带着武器进入偏僻的便利店。”

“唔，它们没有子弹。”但丁让艾伯尼警察检查了。“这样它们还算武器吗？”

警察扫视了一眼枪，然后拉开滑轨检查枪膛，又打开弹夹，“你上哪儿都带着没上膛的手枪？”

“一个习惯。”但丁说，把白象牙也交出去检查。一个无法解释的习惯，所以他没有尝试解释。

“介意我问一下你要去哪儿吗？”警察把白象牙翻了个面。“雷德格雷夫先生？”

但丁开始好奇，如果他说他要回到公路尽头的乡村墓地去烧掉一窝恶魔幼虫，那些幼虫生长在这一片儿的好人的遗体上，这个警察会有什么反应，这可能会很有意思。“我侄子的车在离这儿不远的一个墓地附近没油了。我们只需要给它加几加仑的油，然后就回家了。”

如果这个警察决定要跟着他去墓地，这事可能就变得烦人了。但只要尼禄在他们到达前醒了，这至少是一个能圆过去的谎。警察检查过白象牙的弹夹和枪膛，确定它也没上膛后，就把两把枪都还给了他。“你小心点，”他说，“有传言说这几个礼拜森林里有患狂犬病的动物。”

“噢，我觉得我们不会有什么麻烦。”但丁笑着说。他把武器收进枪套里。“不过你的警告，谢了。”

但丁付了汽油罐和汽油的钱，将汽油倒入汽油罐，然后把后者放进了后备箱。警察全程没有再一步干涉。但丁在上车前轻轻地挥了挥手。

“尼禄，尼禄，尼禄，”他一边打火一边说，“我不用解释为什么你会像嗑了过量海洛因一样人事不省，真是太他妈幸运了。因为我都不知道我能告诉他什么。”

半路上，尼禄终于转醒，他吸了吸鼻子，身体抽搐了一会儿，最后说道：“我们在哪里？”

“我决定绑架你。”但丁回答，“我们刚刚越过边境。我希望你喜欢墨西哥菜，小孩，因为我要带你去的地方会有很多墨西哥菜。”

“哈哈。”尼禄闭上眼睛，一只手捂住自己的脸，他唯一的回答是：“说真的，我们在哪？”这证明了他眼下是多么昏昏沉沉。

“快回到墓地了。那些恶魔在里面一座陵墓盖了个孵化场。我得弄点汽油把它们烧掉，所以我之前带上你一起去拿。”

“噢。你真好。”

该死，这孩子太不正常了。但丁喜欢他这样，想知道有没有更简单的方法让他进入这种状态。

回到墓地后，但丁暂缓了一会儿烧掉恶魔老巢的行动，因为他想给尼禄一段时间恢复精神，等他放火时能立刻开车。他放下了敞篷车的顶蓬，尼禄将身体横躺过座位，头枕在但丁的大腿，双腿支在车门上。这是但丁见过这孩子做过的最可爱的事。

“一只看起来像大猫的东西。”当但丁询问这孩子之前杀了什么的时候，尼禄回答。“但它一开始看起来就像一只普通的小猫。你见过吗？它们把自己伪装成动物？”

“时不时就会。”但丁说。

“它好可爱。”尼禄说，“我喜欢猫，你知道的。我不想杀它，但后来它变成了一个巨大的怪物，就没那么可爱了。”他的左手做了一个模糊的手势，好像是用剑切割，但动作不是很协调。“那东西长了很多牙齿，它想把我的鬼手吃掉。”

但丁用手指轻抚尼禄的额发，那孩子没有抗议。“那是什么让你决定来追捕我的？”

“噢，但丁，你没看见那东西。”尼禄闭上眼睛，把发光的手松松地放在胸前，另一只手玩弄着牛仔裤血淋淋的伤口。“它很大，还有它移动的方式。太快了。杀死它实在太有趣了，那简直可以说是一场挑战。它咬了我差不多有，五次，等它终于死掉的时候我已经很兴奋了。拿到钱又花了那么长时间。然后我回到家，你却不在家。”尼禄发出了笑声，“就算我要跟着你去月亮上，我也认了。”

“嗯哼。”但丁抬头望去；夜空中看不到月亮，但是层层树叶间隐隐透出的光芒暴露了它的位置。“我还没有在月亮上找到工作。你觉得上面会有恶魔吗？”

尼禄又笑了起来，听上去那孩子很高兴，真是太好了。“但愿没有吧。我还没准备好加入航天计划呢。”

“准备好加入驾驶大众了吗？“

“啊……”尼禄伸了个懒腰，然后回道：“如果有必要的话。”

“我想给这事儿收个尾，在这个星期内回家。”

尼禄慢慢地转过身，把双腿放进车里，坐直了身子。他停下来想了一会儿。“是的，”他说，“我能开车。需要我做什么吗？”

“不用。”但丁说，“回家吧。我们在那里见。”

下车之前，尼禄倾过身，给了但丁一个缠绵的吻。这并不像这孩子在正常状态下那样令人惊讶。如果但丁敢说他不享受这个充满深情的尼禄，他就该天打雷劈了。可惜的是，尼禄只能被确确实实地操进这种状态。实际上但丁并不介意这么做，但撞坏他的扳机对尼禄来说需要消耗太多体力，所以这不可能是每天都能发生的事情。这么早就把那孩子赶走，只为了完成这份工作，实在是太浪费了。

也许等他到家时尼禄至少还在这种情绪的余韵里。但丁有希望。

他目送尼禄上了路，然后从仪表盘下拿出了打火机，把汽油罐从后备箱里搬出来。他会在十分钟之内将这座陵墓付之一炬，然后看看他是否能赶在那孩子之前到家。

* * *

他没能赶在尼禄之前到家。事实上，当但丁进门时，尼禄已经躺在沙发上，盖着毯子，背朝着房间。那么问这孩子是否还想要爱抚也就没有意义了；仅仅是和他说话都有可能激怒他，所以但丁没有尝试。他锁上前门，说了声“晚安，小孩”，就上楼了。

第二天早上，尼禄又恢复了常态。“嘿。”但丁下楼时他打了个招呼，但他没有把头从书上抬起来。

桌子上有些现金。但丁在去洗手间的路上停下来扫了一眼，然后他站住不动了。“这是什么情况，小孩，”他目瞪口呆，“这差不多有一万了吧。”

“我昨晚跟你说过了，那东西很大。”

但丁只是盯着尼禄直到他抬起头来，然后那孩子皱起了眉。

“你谈判的技术太烂了，”尼禄说，“这并不代表每个人都跟你一样。”还有更多，但丁等待着，直到尼禄坐起来，把书扔到咖啡桌上。“他们付得起！我不会拿任何人的毕生积蓄！”

“这是一个黑手党的活儿吗？”但丁问。

“不是！”尼禄怒吼，然后他平复了一下，说，“我不知道。或许吧。听着，这重要吗？它是一个杀人的恶魔。那些人有能力付得起这个钱让他们不被杀。”

“关于黑手党我是怎么跟你说的？”但丁说。

“我不能每次一遇到可能涉及黑手党的情况就跑来找你。

“不，”但丁说，“你能。我才是该和黑帮打交道的人。不是你。”

尼禄从桌上抓起他的书，侧身躺在沙发上，没有看但丁。“好像他们能伤到我似的。”他说。

“这不是重点。关于黑手党的任何一件事都不可能是中立的，小孩。一切举动都有其背后的含义。你和他们一起做的任何事都可能会在某个势力里树敌。”

“谁在乎？他们又伤不了我！”

深呼吸，但丁告诉自己。他数到十，然后平静地开口了：“杀手不一定要用子弹，尼禄。有时候他们会用汽车炸弹，或者其他类型的炸弹。实际上，那些东西确实能伤到你。更重要的是，会伤到你周围的人。”

尼禄一言不发，但他愤怒而拒人千里的表情说明他没有真的听进去，所以但丁也没有必要再说什么了。他走进浴室洗澡，尼禄在他出来前就离开了这栋房子。真棒。

但丁收拾干净后，打电话叫了一份披萨，然后点了点尼禄之前留在桌子上的现金。超过一万，差不多有一万两千。“我的天啊。”但丁感叹。他必须查出来尼禄昨晚是为黑帮的哪个组织工作，还得弄清楚这事是否会带来后果。

起初他打电话给莫里森，想询问尼禄昨晚得到的所有详细资料，但电话却转到了语音信箱。“你得告诉我你昨晚跟尼禄说了什么，但丁在莫里森的语音信箱里留言，“然后你要向我解释为什么你让他接了一个黑帮任务。”他砰地一声挂上电话，怒火中烧，却没有发泄的目标。

尽管如此，这还是一大笔钱。考虑到那里只有一个恶魔，即使对于黑手党而言，这也是个很大的数字。尼禄确实是一个比但丁更好的谈判者，甚至就算但丁看过这孩子怎么做，他也仍然无法复制。整个做法看上去只是不断坚持一个特定的费用，直到他得手。但丁这么做从来没生效过，无论是他的哪一次尝试。他也完全不明白尼禄是怎么做到的。

他从那堆钞票里拿出一百当作零钱，把其余的放进吧台后面的保险柜里。当披萨送到时，但丁用那笔钱付了帐，并祈祷尼禄能回家。他现在感觉有点糟糕。

大约一小时后，莫里森打来了电话。他表示他完全不知道尼禄的工作和黑手党的联系，然后他给了但丁一个名字、电话号码以及地址。他认为这属于一个住在偏僻郊区的富有女人，和黑手党完全无关。这个名字和地址与但丁知道的黑帮的任何一个分支都联系不上，那些黑帮分支把这个地方纳入了社会犯罪地图的“恶龙盘踞”的部分。但，一切皆有可能。

“找出来，好吗？”但丁对莫里森说。“我现在就想知道这孩子惹上了谁。”

“但丁，”莫里森回道，“你知道我的，如果我事先知道，我就不会介绍给他了。”

“那么，也许你应该更仔细地审查一下这些东西。我们是恶魔猎人，查清楚集团犯罪的来龙去脉，严格说来，不是我们的工作内容。”

和莫里森通完电话后但丁又开始生气，但不再生尼禄的气了。如果昨天他在尼禄独自行动前看到这个委托，他不用采取任何举动就能让它远离这孩子。而现在这造成了一个没人能阻止的错误。没错，尼禄应该一发现事情不对就赶紧回来找他，但是这会让他的自尊心严重受挫，这对他的要求实在太过了。

“好了，小孩。”但丁对着空荡荡的办公室说，“你现在可以回来了。什么时候都可以。”总有一天他会聪明起来，学会没收尼禄的车钥匙。

尼禄慢慢踱进门时天早就黑了。他似乎已经发泄完了他的怒气，因为现在他的神情中已经没有丝毫痕迹。“还有披萨吗？”他发现了那个盒子，问。

“有。”但丁拿起盒子，把它连着里面的两片披萨一起像丢飞盘一样丢给尼禄。“听着，嗯……”

尼禄抓住了盒子，打断了他的话。“我以为你会高兴的，但丁。你总是没钱花，现在你一下就有钱了。我真的期待你会高兴的，而不是冲我发火。”

该死。尼禄垂头丧气的语气和出人意料的坦白，完全搅乱了但丁原本打算说的一切。但丁唯一能说的只有：“听着……我很抱歉。我不应该那么做。”

“不，你是对的。”然而，尼禄的回应却令但丁震惊不已。“我的意思是，我不知道这具体是怎么一回事，但当他们报价2000美元的时候我就该意识到有黑帮参与了。”

什么。“你把黑手党给的价钱整整抬高了一万？”

尼禄咬了一口披萨，他停下来，抬起头，“那东西已经吃了四个人了。”他吞了下去，然后说，“我估计，一个人三千？很公平，不是吗？我跟他们说，如果听起来太高了，我就等它再吃几个人再过来，那时候费用就是两万。”他又咬了一口，咕哝道：“那混蛋玩意儿在我干掉它的时候咬了我五下，那可真疼。我觉得这钱是我应得的。”

但丁不确定他该评价这个是灾难深重还是神乎其神。但尼禄吃着他冷掉的披萨，表情看起来还是闷闷不乐。但丁不喜欢他这样。

“我很为这笔钱高兴。”他说。“这确实是一大笔钱。”

“是啊。”尼禄说。

“谢谢你。”

“……是啊。”尼禄重复了一遍。“没关系。”

并非如此。但是但丁不知道他还能说什么，所以他什么也没说。

* * *

第二天下午莫里森来了。“他们是意大利东部黑手党的一部分。”他说，一边在但丁的办公桌上放下一张印刷的纸。“他们最近和墨西哥黑帮发生了一些纠纷。如果说尼禄会因为解决了意大利东部佬的麻烦被谁盯上的话，那肯定是这些家伙。”

尼禄走过来看这页纸，饶有兴趣地浏览着。“所以这是什么意思？”他问。

“意思是大概没问题。”但丁说。“我们很幸运。”

“我得说是的。”莫里森说，“下次我会更小心的。”

但丁伸出一根手指对准他，“务必做到。”

莫里森离开后，但丁把资料从头到尾看了一遍。东部意大利人，当然不能和南部意大利人混为一谈——在这里面，但丁发现了一些他认识的名字——或者主要活动于中央商业区的俄罗斯人——一些更容易辨认的名字——或者西西里人，但丁无论是出于爱还是出于金钱都没法把他们和意大利人区分开来，所以他只能自由心证这两者之间的确存在着重要的不同之处。

“这对我来说太过了。”他说，把那页纸又放下了。“但你或许应该好好看看，小孩，然后你就能明白为什么和犯罪组织纠缠在一起从来都不是什么轻轻松松的事。”

“我又没耍他们。”尼禄说，“我只是帮了他们一个忙。”

“这没错，但或许他们的敌人很高兴看到他们的人被一只小猫吃掉，而现在他们会为你阻止了这一切责怪你。”

尼禄拿起那页纸，坐在但丁的桌边。“这太复杂了。”过了一会儿，他说。

“明天就过期了。只是……从今往后，遇到黑帮让我来处理。这是我唯一的要求。”

“行啊。好吧。”

那么这个问题就算解决了。但丁拿出一本杂志，不知道下一步该怎么办。他一生中的大部分时间都只是坐在这里等着生意上门，但尼禄在事务所的出现，以及他们之间发展起来的性关系，改变了一些事。在这段关系里，他最近几天第一次和尼禄有了平和相处的时刻，而关于尼禄嘴唇的味道和身体的感觉的记忆已经侵入了但丁的脑海。这孩子看起来很放松，心情也不错，所以他没有正当理由煽起任何事情。但仅仅知道这一点对于抑制欲望来说太无力了。

这无异于刀尖上行走，但丁可以保持这种平衡更长一段时间。但最终，他要么把尼禄赶走，要么操他；他不能无限期地应对这种一触即发的情形。但是他现在还可以应对。那种把尼禄拉过来然后扔到桌子上的欲望，他目前还没有理由投降。

他把他的思绪强行转移到那堆现金上。实际上，那是尼禄的钱，但丁认为那男孩有权在他们的账单不可避免地吃掉那些钱之前好好享受它们。

“你还是不想搬出去？”但丁问。

尼禄从黑手党流程图的上方看向他。“这是在暗示你和我玩完了吗？”

“不是。”但丁翻过了一页。“只要你愿意睡沙发，这里就随时为你敞开。”

“我仍然愿意睡沙发。”

“然后我想，也许，既然我们现在有钱了，我们晚餐可以吃点披萨以外的东西。”

房间里安静了一会儿后，但丁才意识到尼禄正盯着他看。“我不想说这个。”他说，“如果你打算用这笔钱买自己的房子的话。”

“披萨以外的东西？”尼禄问。他伸出左手盖在但丁的前额上，“你还好吗？我应该叫医生吗？”然后他捂住了嘴，“你是谁，你把但丁怎么了？”

“哈。”但丁哼了一声，但这确实让他笑了。“你想去哪儿呢？”

尼禄也笑了，看到这个笑容真是太好了。“但丁，”他说，“你是在约我吗？”

是吗？那不是他的本意，但是……“是啊。是的。”

“噢。该死。”尼禄把一只手背在身后，向后靠去，真他妈难以就这么看着他而不去碰他。“以前从来没人约我出去过。人们这时候通常怎么说？”

“通常？要么，‘是的，我很乐意’，要么，‘不，我宁愿把我的头塞进碎木机里’。”

“我绝对不想把我的头塞进碎木机里，所以我想我只能答应了。”

这太简单了。但丁希望一切都能这么简单。“你想去哪儿？”他问。

“有什么好地方吗？这里是你的城市，不是我的。”

但丁开始思考这个问题。就在这时，大门打开了。通常走进来的都是他的一个朋友，偶尔也会有一些无头苍蝇一样寻找酒馆或公共厕所的人。这次进来的是一个他以前从未见过的人，但这人看上去也没有迷路。

“哇哦。”那家伙的眼睛立刻瞄准了挂在但丁脑袋后面的武器，惊叹了一声后，他扫了一眼吧台，但丁在那里的墙面上钉了一个恶魔的头。“这是来真的，对吧？”

“嗨，雷蒙德。”尼禄说，“爸爸说我们不能再做朋友了。”

噢，操。“不，”所有隐隐浮动的暧昧欲望瞬间全部消失了。但丁站了起来，“不，不，不，不，你不能把你那些黑帮玩意儿带到这里来。”

那家伙戏剧性地手捂心口，“打消你的念头，是……但丁先生，对吗？”

“叫但丁就行。”尼禄说。

“不。”但丁说。他指了指门，“出去。”

雷蒙德从夹克里抽出一个薄薄的信封。“我很快就走。但是波利齐夫人叫我把这个带给你。我知道你不会想让我令她失望的。”

不管那是什么，但丁都知道他不想要。“行，你带来了，现在带着它滚出去吧。”

那家伙咯咯地笑了，把信封放在了桌子上。“波利齐夫人向你们问好。”然后他退到门口，指着那个恶魔的头。“你们是货真价实的恶魔猎人。哇。绝对是。”

雷蒙德的身影消失后，尼禄伸手去拿那个信封，但丁猛地把手拍在上面。“不。”但丁说。

“来嘛。我们还不知道里面有什么呢。”

“这东西和黑帮有关。”但丁说，“我们只要知道这些就够了。”他捏起信封的边缘，把它扔进垃圾桶里。

尼禄冲他摇摇头叹了口气，自己去垃圾桶那边把它拣了出来。“但丁，这里面可能是钱哎。你想把钱扔掉吗？”

“如果它有附加条件的话，没错，我可能真的想。”

尼禄用爪子把信封撕开，从里面抽出了一张折好的纸，里面包了一张更小的纸条，看起来是支票。“致 Devil May Cry 的先生们，”他念道，“请收下我们最深切的感谢，嗯，唔，恭请在星期五，20号与我们共进晚餐……”他停下来，又读了一遍纸上的内容，然后说：“哇，她想让我们星期五过去吃晚饭。”

这是最糟糕的情况。绝对是最糟糕的情况。“那上面有多少钱？”但丁问。

尼禄把支票翻了个面，说：“两万美元。”他把它举起来好让但丁看清。“你难道不为我们打开了它高兴吗？”

“的确。”但丁说，“因为现在我们可以把这东西放进一个新的信封里，附上我们最诚挚的歉意寄回给她。”

“你不是认真的吧。”然而但丁是认真的。尼禄皱着眉头把支票递给他。“那位夫人待人很好的，但丁。你会喜欢她的。”

“我相信我会的。”但丁在他的桌子里翻箱倒柜地找一个信封，“但黑帮的夫人们待人再怎么好也不可以提前付我定金。尤其是那些用支票付钱的。”

尼禄又看了一遍那张纸，问：“什么意思？这上面可没说啊。这只是一个晚餐的邀请。”

“预付定金就是这样的，他们先给你一些钱，然后等着他们一吹哨子你就跳出来。”在最底层抽屉的深处但丁找到了他的信封，他拿出一个，在收信的位置写上莫里森前一天给他的地址。“你为她杀的那个恶魔我们已经拿到报酬了。再多就显得有些粘糊了。”

他接过邀请函，在底部留下一条短笺：谢谢你，但我们没法到场了。爱你的，但丁。一颗画上去的小小的心。然后他把这张纸和支票一起装进了信封。“我要在今天之内把这个寄出去。”他说完，舔了舔邮票。

他没打算让尼禄跟他去——没什么意义——但是那孩子把他外套的袖子卷了下来，戴上了他的枪套，看起来是要和他一起走。好吧，但丁不会在给不出理由的情况下拒绝这孩子。他能应付得了他的生理欲望更长一段时间的。

天气凉爽，微风阵阵，但丁觉得晚些时候可能会下雨。但是这里离邮局不远，他们可以沿着城镇这边的主干道慢慢走。人群来来往往，购物，吃饭，料理他们的日常，但丁喜欢像这样漫步在他们中间。他们发出的声音大部分都是快乐的；人们往往只要活着，愉快地度过当下就满足了。这让但丁想起了他为什么喜欢他们，为什么想成为他们那样的人。人类群体的主流与暴力无缘。他们能够平静地生活，并且他们中的绝大多数都满足于这样。

这让但丁的心情变得很好，与他心中的渴望相辅相成：把手放在尼禄的脖子后面，和那孩子接一个长长的吻。

几分钟过去，尼禄说：“我真的不知道我做错了什么。”

“你做错的只有发现你的雇主实际上是什么人后不肯回家。”但丁说，“但我能理解你为什么那么做。”

“我不回家是因为我不需要帮助。”尼禄说，“你明白的，我其实从来都不需要你的帮助。”

“这不是你需不需要帮助的问题。”

“我知道，但它看上去就是这样。”

“我能理解你为什么那么做，小孩。”但丁说。

尼禄恼怒地呼了口气，然后说：“我在那儿什么也没做。我把它当成一次普通的工作。”

没准有什么事有必要解释一下。“是啊，你看，”但丁说，“如果你要为黑手党做事，你就不能把它当成普通的工作。你必须事先说清楚这是一次性买卖。如果他们表现得像是不明白，恐吓一下让他们永远不敢回来也无妨。”

他们到了邮局，但丁把信投进邮筒就立刻离开了，因为邮局连卸下子弹的手枪都不待见。在心底，他十分怀疑这事会就此结束，但在那么一天到来之前担心它是没有用的。

总之，尽管气温寒冷，天气还是不错的，对人类来说，这似乎就足以成为心情愉快的理由了。尼禄又在沉思什么，但丁忽然好奇这孩子是否有着和他自己同样的与人性的联系。说到底，尼禄究竟有多接近人类？

“那么，”但丁开口，他向他们面前的世界挥了挥手。“你从人类那里获得了什么？”

“……什么意思？”

“你从他们那里获得了什么样的感觉？”

尼禄看了看四周，说：“我不明白你在问什么。”

“他们给了你什么样的印象？”

“……没什么印象？他们是人类，不是恶魔。”

有意思。“我明白了。”但丁说。

“我还是没明白这个问题。”尼禄说，“他们给了你什么样的印象？”

但丁想了一下，组织语言把它表达出来。“人类有非常强大的灵魂。”他说，“他们可以决定自己的命运。他们不会像恶魔一样被自己的本能所奴役。我认为这可能就是他们吸引恶魔的原因。这就是他们吸引我的原因。”

尼禄摇了摇头。“我不知道你在说什么。”

好吧，如果那孩子不懂，那他就是不懂了。但丁认为这可能是因为尼禄把人性的吸引视作理所当然，以至于他不曾注意过。毕竟他从小就是在人类当中长大的。反正没办法搞清楚了。也许他真的没从他们那里获得过什么。“我只有非常接近他们，才能感觉到他们身上的人性。但即使只是看着他们……他们看起来都那么快乐。我很喜欢。”

“你知道的，”尼禄说，“我还是觉得我自己是人。”

这并不出乎意料，但是但丁没有意料到的是他自己的失落。他什么也没说，因为没什么好说的，但实际上他有点受伤。

不过，这让他生出了测试某些东西的兴趣，所以当他们回到事务所后，但丁走进里面的房间去拿他保存在那里的一把魔器。“嘿，小孩，”他说，拿着涅梵回到了前厅。“来看看这个。”

尼禄放下了他的书，问：“这是什么。”

“你来告诉我。”

“我可不知道会有测验。”尼禄接过了武器，说：“这是把吉他。没有弦。”尽管如此，他还是用髋部托住吉他，左手放在指板上。当电弦在他的手指下出现时，他没有露出一点惊讶的神情。“这是你的魔器，对吗？”

但丁没有给出答案，尼禄也没有等待。他用爪子拨弄着武器，快速弹奏了一段，他周围的空气中立即出现了蝙蝠的黑影；他在完成这个即兴乐节之前就停了下来，幽暗的轮廓也随之消失了。

“我……不知道这是怎么回事。”他说，对但丁露出了一个有点惊恐的表情。“我甚至都不知道怎么弹吉他。”

“我觉得你弹得不错。”但丁说，“如果你想拿着它疯玩，又不想弄坏任何东西，你可以带着它到外面去。”

“不行。”尼禄试图把吉他还给他，“它不是我的。”但丁没有拿走，他重复了一遍：“它不是属于我的。”

“它可以是。”但丁说，“我几乎没用过它。”

那孩子还在坚持，“我的鬼手吃这些东西。”他说，“你不会想把它给我的。”

“如果它属于你，你怎么对待它对我来说都不重要。”

“我已经有武器了。”尼禄说，但这次抗议并不像它应有的那样坚定。他想拥有涅梵。但丁可以从他稍微拉回了一点吉他，不再伸得更远以让但丁拿到的方式中看出这一点。“我不需要另一把了。”

但丁没有收回去，尼禄也没有放下吉他走开，而是把吉他稳稳地抱在身上，发着光亮的利爪在恶魔的琴弦上方悬空。“我甚至不知道怎么弹。”他又说。

“带着它出去。”但丁说，“你会弄明白的。”

那孩子犹豫了一下，但是这份礼物的诱惑显然变得过于强烈，因为他一句话也没说就走出了门。但丁跟在他身后，但当尼禄走到了街上，再次开始用爪子拨弄琴弦时，他驻足在门口。这个试验性的弹弄几乎立马就变成了另一段即兴演奏，几秒钟之内尼禄就完全沉浸在了音乐中。他弹奏的方式和但丁过去弹奏涅梵的方式一模一样：全凭直觉和即兴引领，手指在琴品上上下移动，就好像他生来就有这个东西在手里。

电气的蝙蝠随着尼禄弹出的某个乐节不时在他周围变幻着位置，尼禄将此完美地融合进他的步调中。但丁回忆起他第一次玩涅梵时的感觉；这把武器的机理给人的感觉是完全的自然而然和稀松平常，蝙蝠的出现就像一种莫名的意料之中。尼禄的神情不再显现惊恐，只有奏响音乐的愉悦。但丁很容易想到这孩子现在正体会着和他相同的经历。

终于，尼禄圆满结束了他的演奏，他抬起头看着站在台阶顶上的但丁。“这真是太棒了。”他说，脸上露出了一丝微笑。如果但丁再走近他一点，他一定会吻他。“我甚至不知道该怎么弹，但这感觉就像我知道。”

“这是魔器自带的效果。”但丁说。对恶魔的。他没有加上这一句，但他喜欢它对尼禄发挥的效果。

“你确定你要把这个给我吗？”

但丁挥了挥手。“它的名字是涅梵。现在它是你的了。这是一把好武器，值得有人好好使用它。”

尼禄把吉他从左手移到右手里，几秒种后，吉他闪烁着消失了。他屈伸了几下爪子上的关节，又露出了笑容，看上去真的很高兴。

对但丁来说，站在台阶的顶端，而不是走下台阶，把那孩子抱在怀里，真是该死的、该死的艰难。然而他一旦这么做，尼禄的心情就会迅速翻转，失去理智。只有这一确信，才得以使他一直停留在原地。

* * *

他们决定晚餐吃牛排，因为尼禄对但丁的大部分提议都是一副无所谓的态度，但只有但丁提到牛排时，尼禄似乎提起了兴趣。“那很贵。”尼禄说，但他们现在拥有的美元可是数以千计。

这是一个工作日的夜晚，所以餐厅里没多少人。“那么，这到底是我带你出来吃饭呢，”当他们坐下后，但丁说，“还是你带我？”

“是你约我的嘛。”

“但我们花的是你的钱。”

“扑哧。这是我们的钱。”

真是意想不到。但丁把胳膊肘搭在长座的靠背上，说：“我不知道你原来是这么想的。”

“是你在我来这以后一直支撑着我的生活。”尼禄说，“我从来没有忘记。”

这时，一名侍者走到他们旁边放下菜单，并问他们要喝什么。当他的眼睛不经意间掠过尼禄发光的手时，他明显吃了一惊。“你没事吧？”他问道。

尼禄立刻把手藏到了桌子底下。但丁说：“他是个恶魔。我也是。别担心，我们的心是好的。”

“……你是认真的吗？”侍者问。尼禄怒视着但丁，但丁只是咧嘴一笑。迟疑了一会儿后，侍者似乎接受了，离开他们的桌子去给他们点饮料。

“白费力气。”侍者走远后尼禄说。

“这个小镇与恶魔的关系和弗杜那大不相同。”但丁说，“总有一天你会相信我的。”

“我已经相信你了。这不意味着我想到处宣传。”

这孩子烦恼的还是老一套，但但丁这次很后悔自己惹恼了他；他喜欢尼禄心情好的时候，而尼禄的心情本来确实不错，尽管时断时续，但也可算是史无前例的几天了。“我只是希望，”但丁说，“你不会再为自己的胳膊感到不自在。我不能让你不去担心，我只能让你看看这里的人根本不在乎。”

“那家伙看起来真的很在乎。“尼禄皱着眉头说。

老掉牙的对话。但丁现在不想再重复了。他转移了话题。“下次你出去发现是黑帮付钱给你的时候，我们怎么办？”

“我不会跑去找你的。”尼禄说，“我能处理好我自己的事。”

“是啊，真让你那么做有点不切实际。”

那孩子没有回答，当但丁看向尼禄时，他发现尼禄正盯着他。“怎么了？”他说。

“我还以为你会跟我吵一架。”尼禄说。

“为什么？你是个成年人了。”

尼禄下巴都掉下来了。“你意识到了！”他说。

“我不会和儿童上床的，小孩。”

“就是那个。”尼禄隔着桌子指着但丁，“你总是那么叫我。为什么？我都快23了！”

“对啊，”但丁觉得有点好笑，“你就是小孩啊，只有我的年纪的一半大。”

侍者端着他们的饮料和一篮面包卷回来了，准备给他们点单。他只字未提尼禄的胳膊和但丁告诉他的事。但丁点了菜单上最大的牛排，并要求他们能做多生就多生。尼禄则保守得多，点了一份七分熟的牛排。

“什么？”侍者一走开，但丁就问了，“你不喜欢吃生肉？你是什么种类的恶魔啊？”

“喜欢吃熟食的那种。”尼禄拨弄了一下他的小刀，然后切开一个面包卷，在上面抹上黄油。“你的年龄只有我的两倍？”

但丁笑了。“你是说我看起来很老吗？”

“不，我只是以为……我以为你是个老古董了。就像斯巴达一样。有着数百年的历史。”

“去你的。”但丁说，“那我想我现在是在优雅地老去吧。”如果尼禄还想带女人出去吃饭，那但丁就不得不直截了当地继续这样的话题了。

“我一点也不觉得你老了。”尼禄咬了一口面包，然后说，“我没想过恶魔会老。”

“我之前好像提到过，”但丁说，“我妈是人类。”

“是，我知道。我只是……”那孩子的话语中断了，他尝试再次组织起语言，“你是这么，这么像恶魔。我想我有时候会忘记你的另一半人类血统。”

但丁从来没有忘记的风险，但显然，尼禄有。这很奇怪。在日常生活中，他并不觉得自己有特别类似于恶魔之处，但尼禄的视角或许与他不同。毕竟，但丁也一直把尼禄作为恶魔看待。“我没有上百年的岁数，”他说，“我也不知道我会不会像人类一样有固定的寿命。在这事上我知道的不比你更多。”

尼禄边吃面包卷边思考这个问题，然后他又伸手拿了一个。“你知道，”他最后说，“如果你去染一下头发，你看起来可能就不会那么像个老头了。”

“我考虑过。”但丁说，“我想染鲜红色，配我的外套。”

“不行，不行。”尼禄说，“得是绿色，好作对比。可以是草绿色，或者豌豆绿。”

但丁笑出了声。“你觉得我把头发染得像婴儿食品一样会很好看，是这个意思吗？”

“但丁，对你来说，任何尝试都是一种进步。”

“那我们明天就这么做，怎么样？你可以给我染头，我也给你染，然后我们还可以去租一部垃圾电影，互相涂脚趾甲。”

尼禄捂住嘴，狼狈地咳嗽着，但当他好不容易咽下去抬起头，他却在微笑。“我恨死你了！”

“我知道。”但丁说。但能看到尼禄像这样笑出来就都值了。

* * *

他们回到家后，但丁拿着一本杂志坐在办公桌前，尼禄拿着一本书蜷缩在沙发上。就这么过了一小时，但丁几乎没法再安然地待在他的椅子里。煽动这个孩子不在备选项——尼禄重新恢复了好心情，但丁不想搅乱他——但是他就在那里，想就这么走过去袭击他的欲望开始变得无法抗拒。尼禄会顺从的。起初他可能会反击，但最终他总会为但丁躺下，他会回吻，他的身体会回应……

那不意味着这是那孩子想要的。但丁必须牢牢记住这一点。尼禄会屈服，但这和想让年长猎人的手在他身上游走是不一样的。

引爆点还没到。或许暂时还不会到。但丁可以再忍受一段时间。他翻动杂志的书页假装自己在看，努力克制着自己的性冲动。

十点左右，电话响了，但丁接起了它。“Devil May Cry。”

“嘿。”是蕾蒂。“你今晚有什么安排？”

“看情况。你想让我今晚做什么？”

“如果你不忙，我可以让你忙起来。”

尼禄从他的书里满怀兴趣地抬起了头，但丁挥手示意他不要在意。“是那种要带上我的剑的忙？”但丁问蕾蒂，“还是那种要带上一瓶葡萄酒的忙？”他希望她会选酒。这次通话的时机非常完美。他已经完全兴奋起来了，因为尼禄，也因为期待。

她在电话那头发出笑声。“你连一滴酒也没有。”

“我可以在来的路上买嘛。”

“当然。带点酒来。15分钟？”

“没问题。”

但丁挂上电话，拿起他的枪，说：“坚守阵地。我今晚可能回来，也可能不了。”

“你要去哪儿？”尼禄问。

“外面。”但丁说，但随后他想，既然尼禄听到了这场谈话，他还是坦白为好。“是蕾蒂。我会去她家。”

天正下着雨，所以他开上了他的车。他在路边一家卖酒的商店停下；他对葡萄酒几乎一无所知，所以他买了一瓶店员推荐的白葡萄酒。当他到达蕾蒂的住处时，她在门口迎接他，拿走了他手中的酒瓶并立刻把它放到了一边，这样她就可以将一只手穿进他的头发，把他拉下来深深地接吻，另一只手拽起他的手脱下手套，领着他的手指压在她的裙子下面，两腿之间。她下面什么也没穿。但丁在她的嘴里呻吟着，把他的中指滑进那温暖潮湿之处，另一只手臂搂住她，让她紧紧地靠着自己。

她轻轻喘了口气，然后抵在他的嘴唇间低声说：“卧室。”但丁把手穿到她的大腿下，将她抱起来带到那里。

除了脱掉衣服外蕾蒂几乎不需要前戏。但丁早已足够兴奋，所以他对此没什么异议。他脱掉他的外套和衬衫，然后帮她剥掉衬衫和裙子。这样他就可以一边解开自己的裤子搭扣一边舔弄她的乳头。她是那么美，那么想要他，而他的老二硬得发痛。

他一脱掉裤子蕾蒂就握住了他的勃起。她狠狠抚慰他的感觉是那么好。“你想怎么做？”但丁在她的胸部间低声说，蕾蒂正把避孕套套在他的阴茎上。他的手顺着他的勃起往下滑，把它铺开。

“慢点。温柔点。”

这真令人惊讶，因为她是那么急切地想要切入正题，不过但丁予取予求。他亲吻她，告诉她她是多么美丽，进入她的身体后，他就让她以扭动臀部的方式来掌控他的节奏。动作很和缓，但丁也很温柔，她不肯让但丁的嘴唇从她的唇上移开，即使在他们喘息尖叫着高潮的时候。

事后她紧紧地抱着他，但丁必须搞清楚。“发生了什么？”他问。

她的嘴唇蹭着他的肩膀。“老一套，”她说，“日复一日。”

“不，说真的。到底发生了什么？”

她沉默了一会儿后才给出了答案。而即使她说出了口，这也不能称之为一个答案。“恶魔。你知道的。”然后她用胳膊肘支起身子，好注视他的脸。“但丁。你想过要孩子吗？”

“……没有。”他回答，警惕起来，“这话题是从哪儿来的？”

“我一直在想这件事。”蕾蒂说。

但丁已经明白了事情接下来会如何发展，他的第一反应是拒绝。“我不想要孩子。”他说。

“我一直在想这件事。”她又说了一遍。她躺了下来，头枕着他的脖子。“如果我想要的话，我得尽快。有一阵子，我只是想，这太危险了。我没法完成怀孕的过程，我也不能把任何一个孩子带到这样的世界。我不能给任何一个想找我麻烦的人提供这样一个把柄。”

“这些都是好想法。”但丁说，“继续这么想呗。”

“我也不明白了。好像我对这个世界的贡献就只有死亡。或许……我不知道。”她的一只手抚摸着他的胸膛。“也许我是想贡献生命，哪怕只有一次。”

“你让很多人活下来。”但丁说。

“那不一样。”她说。但丁不得不认同那确实不一样。

他侧过身子，和她面对面。“我不想要孩子。”他说。

“再考虑考虑吧。这是我唯一的请求。”

“……好吧。为什么是我？”

她笑了。“为什么不是你？看看你！”

“嗯，是啊，”他承认，“我是很帅。”

这只是让她笑得更厉害了。“不，笨蛋，”她说，“不要看你的外表。看看你打发你自己那些事有多容易。你的任何一个孩子肯定都能靠自己的力量活下来。”

唔，该死。她说得有道理。“我不知道，”他说，“让我再考虑一下。”

她吻了他一下。“这就是我想要的了。当你做好决定，告诉我一声。如果你同意了，我就不吃避孕药了。”

“好。”他应道。完全无法确定他对此到底是什么感觉。

他起身，走进浴室去扔掉避孕套。当他回来时，蕾蒂已经把酒拿进了卧室，正在把开塞器打进瓶塞里。床头柜上有两个不相配的酒杯，蕾蒂拔出瓶塞，把它们分别倒满一半。她把较大的那个杯子递给但丁。

“别觉得我是在强迫你。”她说。

“我没有。”他弯下身吻她，然后喝了一小口酒。刚入口时尝起来很奇怪，好像是酸的，但后来就有一种烟熏的味道泛上。感觉很好，他又喝了一口。

蕾蒂抿了一口，眼睛眯了起来。“真不错，”她说，“我对你刮目相看了。你买了好酒。”

“我有我的才能。”但丁说，“像这样的情况，才能就是询问一位知道自己在说什么的女士，然后按她说的去做。”

蕾蒂笑了几声，身体靠了过来。她还是一丝不挂，他也是，而她依偎在他身上的感觉如此舒适。但丁的手臂搂住她的身体，紧紧地抱住了她。

“要在这里过夜吗？”她问。

“如果你想的话。”

“我很乐意，只要你不介意。”

但丁吻了吻她的头顶。“我不介意。”

* * *

第二天早上但丁到家的时候尼禄不在，这没什么，因为但丁此刻情绪不佳。他换了衣服，放上一些慢节奏的音乐，在办公桌前坐下，手里拿着一本杂志，但他甚至懒得看一眼。

混账蕾蒂。她为什么要那么说？而但丁为什么不能直接告诉她他考虑过了，答案仍然是不？

过了一会儿，他站起身，摆好球在台球桌上的位置，给自己安排了一个挑战：一杆击落每一个球。他第一次尝试只进了六个球，真令人震惊；这让他意识到他真的为此心烦意乱。

刚过中午时尼禄走进来了，他还在那里。“你去哪了？”但丁问。

“外面。”尼禄说。他取下枪，放在咖啡桌上。他没有佩剑。

没关系。但丁没有再问下去。他把主球放在桌子上，球杆对准了它。“我正要订披萨。你要什么吗？”

“不要。你想干什么就干什么去。”

这次有十个球落了下去。还是不够好。但丁绕着桌子转了一圈，把球从球袋里掏出来，这样他就可以再摆好。这情形简直惨不忍睹。他今天的心思总是不能集中。

尼禄几乎是扑到了沙发上。但丁往那边瞥了一眼，看到那孩子正在读书，但他的眉头愤怒地皱起。那么，好心情过去了。很令人失落，然而但丁也必须承认，他都没想到它会持续这么长时间。

那天剩下的时间平静地过去了。但丁最终放弃了台球桌，吃了他的披萨，然后安定了下来。本来会是一次小憩的，如果尼禄不在旁边。他不可能在尼禄离得这么近的时候睡着，不过但丁毕竟尽了他最大的努力，使自己陷入了一种半睡半醒的状态：意识到那孩子的存在，但能过滤掉他发出的声音。无比鲜明地，一段梦一般的记忆在他头脑中重现：那场墓地中的交锋，与他搏斗时尼禄的模样，自那件脏兮兮的大衣下吸入鼻腔的尼禄的味道，这一切结合在一起，演变成一个同样如梦境般的幻想——穿过房间和尼禄做爱，就现在。

这样过了一会儿，但丁在尼禄在房间里走动时醒来了。他睁开眼睛，看见那孩子站在一大片深斜的日光里，正把枪塞到外套下面。

“要去哪儿？”但丁问。

“离开这儿。”尼禄似乎犹豫了一会儿要不要拿上他的剑，最终他没有打开剑匣就转身走开了。他从咖啡桌上拿起了那两本借自图书馆的书，想来他是要去还书，或许还会再借新的，但是但丁很怀疑他这次突然离去的主要目的是什么。

但丁前一天刚和蕾蒂上过床，但就他所知，尼禄并没有这样的发泄渠道。没准这孩子也感到坐立不安。但丁想他应该在尼禄回来后做点什么。

但这也让他记起了蕾蒂说过的话，当天早些时候那种异样的情绪重新笼罩了他。当尼禄出门的时候，他向尼禄挥了挥手（尼禄没有回应，甚至可能根本没看见），然后又落回了那些令人不快的思索中。

如果他拒绝，当然，那就是维持现状。如果答应……但丁真的没法对这场巨变形成一个清晰的概念。即使蕾蒂不会以抚养子女或维持生活的名义向他索要任何东西，但丁也无法就这么干脆地撒手不管。若真有必要，他一定会去照顾那个孩子。而且该死的……也许他自己也想这么做。他对小孩子一无所知，也不能说他不喜欢他们。也许他其实很乐意拥有一个自己的血脉。

如果他坚决拒绝，蕾蒂会怎么做？她会把这个生物周期的事情抛之脑后吗，还是说她会改而接近一些居于二线的潜在父亲对象？但丁有几分猜疑是后者，而他难以确定如果蕾蒂怀上一个不属于他的孩子，他会作何感想。

那一整晚尼禄都没有回来。夜已深时，但丁上楼去睡了。那孩子有钥匙，不需要有人给他开门。但丁花了一段时间才能入睡，因为他的思绪仍在不断翻腾，但他到底还是成功了。

他在凌晨的黑暗中苏醒，知晓尼禄已经回来了。可能是有声音警醒了他，或者只是不远处突然有恶魔出现的感觉将他从黑甜乡中激起；无论如何，但丁现在强烈地意识到那孩子就在楼下了。

在正常情况下，楼上的卧室和楼下的沙发相距足够远，这两个恶魔可以毫无问题地安眠，但不知为何，今晚的情况却不是这样。但丁一醒过来，就再也无法睡着了。他唯一能想的就是尼禄。想亲吻他，抚摸他，把他甩在桌子上，和他做爱。想他皮肤上散发的气味，想他发出的声音。但丁慢慢地摩擦着他挺立的部位，意图让自己释放。但这决不是他真正想要的。

尼禄近在咫尺的感觉越来越强烈，到最后，楼梯吱吱嘎嘎的声音已隐约可闻。该死。但丁不知道他对这发展心里是高兴，还是不高兴；他能确定的只有，他无法拒绝。他翻身下床，为可能出现的攻击警戒着，打开了门。

尼禄手里什么武器也没有。他唯一做的只有把但丁推到了门边的墙上，爪子紧紧抓住年长猎人的头发，嘴唇迫切地吻着他。但丁立即作出了反应，此刻什么想法他也顾不上了，他张开嘴加深这个吻，双手攀上这孩子温暖的背，把他拉近。尼禄柔软地哼出声音，身体撞进但丁的怀抱里，天啊，这孩子已经硬了，他的勃起戳进但丁的腿根，正好紧贴着但丁同样硬挺的阴茎。但丁的一只手沿着尼禄的背下滑到他的裤子，钻进他的内裤，尼禄挣开他们的亲吻，在但丁耳边低低呻吟。

“我想要你。”那孩子耳语道。“就现在。进入我。”他的左手抵在但丁的侧腹上，但丁能感觉到这孩子上楼前拿了什么东西。

但丁之前若还能心存保留，这时也被尼禄的热切摧枯拉朽地毁灭了。他抱起这孩子，走了整整六步把这孩子扔到床沿。尼禄迅速扒掉自己和但丁的衣服，又把但丁拽进了另一场亲吻里。这孩子毫不费力就能让但丁失去自我，毫不抵抗就屈从于但丁的手掌和嘴唇的侵略，在年长的猎人低吼着咬住他的身体时叫出了声音。

不过，这次并没有能量从尼禄身上奔涌出来，让但丁的理智丢得精光。这孩子直截了当的默许也缓解了他的暴虐不至于冲破界限。但丁扬起头，气喘吁吁地呼吸了几下，让自己的头脑清醒一点。就当他这么做的同时，尼禄在他的喉咙和锁骨上不断印下炽烈的吻，过了片刻他肩膀后面的那只爪子就钩进了他的皮肉，尖锐的疼痛升起的同时，他的老二也被用力地握住。

“妈的。”尼禄施加的快乐和痛楚交杂在一起，这根本无助于但丁恢复他的理智；再加上尼禄身为一个强大的恶魔这一事实，在某一瞬间，它们卷起的冲动几乎能冲垮一切。

“我想要你。”尼禄压在但丁的喉咙上低低地说，“你明白你想要我。”他撸动了一下但丁的勃起，但丁无法阻止他的臀部跟着狠狠向前撞进。

“是的。”但丁说，因为这就是他能说出的一切，只有同意，当这孩子的手这样放在他的身上时。是的。是的，他想要尼禄。“我想要你。”

“我就在这里。”但丁的喉咙上落下了更多的吻，他的下身又被撸动了一把。他将头埋进那孩子的头发里呻吟起来，要命，尼禄的头发里有一丝微弱的他的血液的气味，这让但丁径直射了出来。

但丁本来要继续操那孩子的手掌，但尼禄推开了他，伸手去拿他随身带着的避孕套和润滑剂。他一边呼吸着尼禄的头发和血液的气味，一边尽力控制自己。接着尼禄吻了一下但丁的肩膀，爪子在同时像钉耙一般在但丁的后背划下去。突如其来的疼痛直接穿透了但丁的身体，撕裂了所有尚能自控的假象，当他咆哮着咬下去时，牙齿楔入的已是尼禄的肩膀背部，因为那孩子早就飞快地翻过身了。

“干吧，”尼禄说，他的声音有些拉紧。“我就在这儿。”但丁试图插进他的身体，但是失败了，他的东西滑上了那孩子的背。尼禄抬起臀部，向后伸手去引导但丁的老二，因此第二次尝试的结果好了一些。他背上鬼手抓下的痕迹火辣辣地痛，尼禄散发的淡淡的血腥味被但丁自己的掩盖了。在这孩子身上得到的痛苦和愉悦堆在一起熊熊燃烧，照亮了但丁的脊柱。他在尼禄的里面长驱直入，啃咬着那孩子的侧颈，他口鼻中发出的呼吸声越来越急促，越来越沉重。尼禄把头靠在但丁的另一边肩膀上。

简直爽到爆炸。尼禄是如此顺从，甚至就连但丁背上的伤口的感觉都美妙得惊人。尼禄把但丁的一只手从床上扳起来，放在他的嘴上，好让自己吮吸但丁的手指；但丁把他的中指和无名指塞进那孩子的嘴唇间，尼禄的舌头刚好能裹住它们。

但丁的高潮来得很漫长，他和缓地攀上了顶点，就像登上一座起伏的山丘。直到一切结束，他才意识到他扣紧了尼禄脸上的手指，迫使这孩子靠在他肩膀上的头仰起一个更大的弧度，使得尼禄被压在他身下的身体绷得紧紧。直到但丁的迷蒙消退，认识到他在做什么之前，这恶劣的举动就这么持续了大约一分钟。

他翻下身侧躺在床上，顺势把尼禄拉成了同样的姿势，他的手覆盖在尼禄圈住自己勃起的手上，以帮忙把这孩子弄出来。温暖的的爪子握住了但丁的手，上帝保佑，如果不是但丁刚刚才去过一次，他顷刻就会因这孩子在他怀里这般扭动和喘息而硬起来。他啄了啄尼禄的耳朵，在他耳边低语，“你真性感。”尼禄在他手里射了出来。

他们安静地靠在一起躺了一会儿，直到尼禄动了动，转过身体面向但丁，轻柔地贴上他的嘴唇。他们徐缓而缠绵地接吻，但丁把那孩子紧紧地抱在怀里。这能让尼禄的心情好起来吗？看来是的，但丁也希望确实如此。

他后背上的疼痛已经消退了，然而但丁知道他的血已经流得浑身都是，肯定还沾到了床上。更不用说尼禄在床褥上射得一塌糊涂。尽管他很舒服，尽管这样拥尼禄在怀并亲吻他如此惬意，但丁还是开始感到有点恶心。

他吻了吻尼禄的额头，说：“我得起来了。”

“再等一会儿。”尼禄说，轻咬了一口但丁的下巴，“我想和你亲近。”

的确是非常、非常好的心情。但丁不准备破坏它，无论干涸的血液变得有多刺痒。这是但丁在性爱后见过的最为情意绵绵的尼禄，而且还没有撞坏他的扳机。他甘愿再停留一会儿来鼓励他。终于，亲吻停止了，接着，尼禄小心翼翼地把他那只带爪的右手移到但丁的臀部上，他的脸埋进了但丁的颈窝。

“我希望我们能就这样入睡。”尼禄喃喃道。

“我从未做到过。”但丁温和地说，“我想，你同样不行。”

“我们以前没有尝试过。”

确实如此，而这确实是有原因的。但丁在继续说下去之前犹豫了一下，因为他不知道尼禄会如何反应，但此时已是深夜，房间里笼罩在一片沉沉的黑暗中，只有尼禄的手发出光亮，在这个环境下，坦白变得更加容易。“我想……这最终会以我伤害到你告终。”他说，“如果我们试着这么做了。有时候我想过这个。如果你在楼下，至少能有警报和时间让你醒过来。”

尼禄拉远了一点距离，用一只胳膊肘支起身体，他低下头注视但丁，眉头紧锁。他的眼睛在昏暗的蓝光中显得墨黑。“你在说什么？”

“你是一个恶魔。”但丁说，“在你睡着的时候，你毫无防备。”

“我以前在你身边睡过觉。见鬼，就是上周在墓地的那个晚上之后，我昏过去了。”

再一次，但丁需要花一点时间斟酌自己的语言。“那……不一样，我们刚做完爱。我不知道这对你来说感觉怎么样。我不知道我能不能解释清楚。”或者，更确切地说，他要怎样在不搅乱尼禄的情绪或者不激怒这孩子的情况下解释清楚。但丁选择了含糊其辞。“那种事后，我很平静，从心里。就像现在。但通常情况不是这样。”

尼禄一时没有作答，但是他把头向前靠在但丁的肩膀上，想了一会儿。当他再次开口时，他转移了话题。“也许是时候起床了。”他说。

但丁浑身都是血，所以他先去冲了澡。等他回到楼上时，尼禄已经穿上了裤子，床单也换好了。“你不用这么做。”但丁对他说。

“是啊，我就是做了。”灯现在开着，能看见尼禄右边的手和前臂上的血迹，尽管看起来这孩子曾经努力清洗过。

这让但丁想起了某些事情。“你今晚打架了？”

“算是吧。怎么了？”

但丁走近他，把鼻子埋进尼禄的头发里，尼禄容忍了，什么问题也没问。血腥味很淡，但依然存在。“是谁？”

“几个家伙。别担心，我没伤到他们多少。”

气味中没有一点属于人血的征象，只有尼禄的血。这让但丁不禁怀疑这孩子到底做了什么。难道他就是放任几个人类打了自己一顿？唉，管他呢。“我给你留了些热水。”

“好。”离开之前，尼禄转过身，又把但丁拉进了一个长长的吻，长到尼禄退开时，但丁已经开始考虑把那孩子推到墙上再来一发了。他出去时关上了灯，道：“晚安。”

但丁躺回床上，闭上了眼睛。他失望地发现，他洗的澡和干净的床单，意味着尼禄的气味已经荡然无存。

* * *

第二天早上但丁醒来时，尼禄不在。但他留下了一张纸条。出去工作，听起来没什么大不了的。晚饭前回来。但丁把它揉成一团，开始希望自己也能时不时地出去杀些恶魔。

他无事可做，只能在事务所里打转。通常但丁很愿意这样度过他的一天，但在今天，这代表他的思考又得回到蕾蒂的请求上。他再次停留在台球桌旁边，只是为了在他琢磨要不要当个孩子的父亲的时候给自己的手找点事做做。

要是这是一个突如其来的既成事实呢？不给他任何警告就让一个女人带着一个白头发的婴儿向他走来，会有什么不同的感觉吗？但丁怀疑，如果面对一个真实的、有血有肉的孩童，他还会不会有这种矛盾心理。他一直非常谨慎，无论是避孕的方面，还是选择搞在一起的对象的方面，严格地说，是因为他从来不想落得要处理那种意外的下场。

但是，如果这件事真的发生了呢？但丁想象着，有一天蕾蒂不知从哪儿抱来了一个婴儿给他看，随后他开始努力克服这画面给他带来的感觉。

晌午过后不久，但丁打电话订披萨。几分钟后门开了，但不是送餐员。又是那个黑手党。

“雷蒙德，对吗？”但丁说。

“您还记得我！”雷蒙德将一只手放在胸口上，戏剧性得见了鬼。“我好感动！”

但丁放下台球杆。“我喜欢胖揍某人前先知道他的名字。这样我打911的时候和急救人员比较好说话。”

雷蒙德用舌头发出啧啧声，说：“现在没人提到要动武哎。”

“那可不是真的。我刚刚就提了。”

“但丁先生……”雷蒙德顿了一下，问：“您贵姓？”

“不需要。”但丁说，“恶魔们总是知道我是谁。”

“确实。”雷蒙德说，“说到这个。”

这家伙朝但丁办公桌后面的墙上的武器走近了几步。但丁靠在台球桌上看着，有几分希望这家伙会尝试把叛逆从墙上取下来。“我相信你也知道，”雷蒙德说，“这城镇里的恶魔堪称一种难以根除的顽疾。”

“是吗。”

“你不会碰巧知道为什么会这样吧？”

但丁对于情况为什么会这样是有一些非常精妙的看法，但是他没兴趣和这人分享。多年以前，那座塔举世闻名；还是多年以前，阿比盖尔的故事妇孺皆知。没必要解释为什么这里一直在发生这种狗屎事情。他只是注视着雷蒙德在房间里窜来窜去，始终一言不发，直到那个男人厌倦了等待。

“P夫人也许有兴趣把这地方打扫一下。”雷蒙德终于说。

“然后让我失业？”但丁说，“她真贴心。”

“不是啦，不是那样的。”雷蒙德冲但丁露出了一个大大的笑容，他离开了那些武器，没有伸手碰任何一把。“她只是想给你一个固定的职位。稳定的收入，你可以这么说。”

“真奇怪，”但丁说，“不知怎么的，我就是不动心。别废话了，行吗？你知道钱对我来说不重要。赶紧提出你的威胁吧，好让我当着你的面嘲笑你，这事就有个尽头了。”

“威胁？”雷蒙德咯咯地笑了。“我从来没有想过威胁你。你的搭档呢？”

黑帮们打算威胁尼禄吗？但丁觉得那场面说不定很搞笑；尼禄能把他们打得屁滚尿流。“他约好去做指甲了。”但丁说。

“他是个优秀的战士。他发现了那个恶魔，把它当作什么也不是一样拎了出来。我们都以为那只是一只猫，但他立刻就发觉那不是猫。”

这场谈话的走向到底是什么？但丁不明白了。随便吧，他现在只想让这事进行得敞亮点，无论以何种方式。“你老板收到我的信了吗？”

“噢，是啊，确实收到了。”雷蒙德说，“让我告诉你吧，P夫人为你不能接受她的邀约而深感悲伤。事实上，她希望我再来发出它一次。相信我，你不会想要第二次拒绝的。”

“你这张脸我已经看烦了。”但丁说，“我数到五，到时候你还没走出那扇门，我就送你进医院。”

“但丁先生，我们不要……”

“一。”但丁说。

“……采用任何暴力嘛。”雷蒙德还在说，但他已经朝门口退了一步，“P夫人真的……”

“二。”但丁站直了身体。

雷蒙德退得更远了，“真的，你不会想再拒绝她的。”

但丁伸出手臂，一小缕力量延展而出，叛逆从墙上飞下，落进他的手中。“三。”

做到这一步就够了。两秒后雷蒙德就奔出了门外，匆忙中甚至没有关门。

关上门后，但丁把剑挂回了远处，在桌子后坐下。他现在满腹窝火，但他仍然摸不清楚黑手党到底打算给他施加何种压力。说真的，什么都有可能。上一次他不得不把店面内部整个重建，那费用真是高到天上去。

他认识到，在他决定传下子嗣之前，他还应该把这点牢牢印在脑子里，这不是黑手党第一次盯上他了，他很怀疑这也不会是最后一次。

披萨终于来了，吃东西让但丁的心情好转了一些，至少在目前。他决定打个盹，仅仅只是因为尼禄不在这栋房子里。那意味着他这次真的能睡着。

尼禄回家时他醒了。那孩子正在靠近的感觉在门还没开时就把他惊起了。天已经完全黑了，只余几点路灯昏黄的光；中午没过多久他就睡了，显然他睡过了这一天。

尼禄走了进来，他的手臂在黝暗的房间里发出光芒，在他脸上投下纵横交错的阴影。“你在这里干什么？”他问，“我本来认为……我以为你睡着了。”

“我是睡着了。”但丁伸了个懒腰，站起身，走过去开了灯。尼禄在但丁按下开关之前穿过了房间，把剑和手枪胡乱地卸下来扔到沙发上，等到灯光亮起时，他已经在浴室里了。

“你还好吗？”但丁略带忧虑地喊。

“是啊。”尼禄隔着门答道，但眨眼间那孩子血液的腥味就弥散到了但丁的位置，浓厚，且新鲜。

他走到沙发边查看绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰。边边角角里没有一点恶魔的血迹，刀刃上没有任何使用过的迹象，但枪口上留下了火药锐利的痕迹，枪膛也是空的。操。那孩子做了什么，拿枪打死了一个恶魔？这并非不可能，但尼禄使用的是普通子弹，打光时只能重新上膛，而且，有什么东西和他的距离很近，近到它撕开了他的身体。

淋浴的水声响起了。但丁放下那些武器，走到他的办公桌前等待。

尼禄洗了一个长得离谱的澡，超过了二十分钟，但丁不得不想象，如果这孩子需要这么长时间才恢复到能出来见他，他的身体到底破碎到了什么地步。中间下起雨来，雨声起初被淋浴的声音掩过，随即越来越响，直至雨点重重地打在窗户上。

水声停止后，尼禄又花了十五分钟。当他走出来时，一条毛巾自肩膀严严实实地裹住他的身体。他尽量绕开了但丁，但他没能成功地隐瞒住他迈步时的踉跄，况且，但丁已经再次闻见了血味。

但丁不知道这孩子以为自己在愚弄谁。“为什么不让我看看？”

“我很快就会好起来的。”尼禄说。他走到他叠好的干净衣服堆前，从里面拽出来一件背心。

“我问你的不是这个。”但丁说。

尼禄提着衬衫，犹豫了，然后他从肩上扯下毛巾，转过了身。

那一道长长地横贯过他的胸腹的豁口看上去几乎要愈合了，但是那些交错切开他的左臂上部的没有，而且还在微微流血。腹腔上的伤口的另一端消失于裤子的褶边里。但丁带着震惊，揣测着，不知这条裤子下又是怎样的遍体鳞伤。在尼禄的左前臂可以看到穿刺的痕迹，四处从手腕扎进，直直地从手肘穿出，还有两处是从右肩洞出的：在那个部位，盔甲般的表皮渐渐过渡为苍白的肌肤。这些伤口，同样，也在渗血。

“……这他妈的到底发生了什么？”但丁问。

尼禄把衬衫拉下头顶，缓慢而痛苦地动作，“我会好起来的。”他说。

“最起码你杀掉它了吧？”因为如果他没有，但丁现在就要出去自己动手了。

“我没想到你会起来。明天早上我就没事了。”

这点但丁毫不怀疑，尤其是尼禄在这段时间吃点东西的话。但他无法把目光从孩子的手臂上挪开。有什么东西折磨过他？

尼禄抬头瞥了一眼，然后冲但丁皱起眉。“怎么？”他说。

“到底他妈发生了什么？”

“别担心了。没什么大不了的。”

“至少告诉我你把那东西杀了。”但丁无法理解那孩子为什么会这样含糊其辞。他无法理解眼前这一切。他无法不去看那些伤口。到底发生了什么？是什么能把尼禄伤得这么重？

尼禄从那些他平时穿的拉链连帽衫里抽出来一件，穿上。连这个动作都给他带来了显而易见的苦难。他起先像往常一样把袖子挽起来，但他随后就拉下了左边的袖子，以掩盖前臂上的伤口。但丁仍然能闻到它们滴下的血。

“没什么好杀的。”尼禄最终开口了，“根本没有恶魔。”

过了好几秒但丁才完全领悟了这句话的含义。他在一个动作内就站起并把剑从墙上抽了下来。他几乎感觉不到手中的剑柄；他几乎感觉不到尼禄紧紧地抓着他的肩膀。

“不要！”尼禄冲着他的脸大喊，“但丁，你不能这么做！”

“我觉得……我能。”但丁回答。他和他的感情之间好像竖起了一道透明的屏障，他能意识到他的愤怒，就紧贴在屏障的那一边，但不知为何，他自己是如此麻木不仁。但愤怒确实存在于彼处，它在尖叫。他能感觉得到它的每一声尖叫。“是的，我非常确定我能。”

“不你不能！”尼禄顶着他往后推，虽然按照尼禄平时的标准，这力道甚微，但令人惊奇的是但丁还是后退了一步。”你觉得我会让他们无缘无故地把我钉在墙上吗？”

但丁的思考进程还没来得及推进到这里，所以他确实没有答案。他绞尽脑汁思考这个问题，暂时安静了下来，并在尼禄又使劲推了他一把时再次往后退了一步。

这不现实。但是尼禄就在但丁的鼻子底下，而这孩子的血液腥气是实实在在的，弥漫在空气中就像浓雾。一股可怕的压力在但丁的胸中积聚，他的暴怒正变得越来越强烈，将要冲破他的胸膛。他感到喉咙里发出了一声咆哮。他要杀了他们。他要杀了他们。

“不要。”尼禄又说了一遍，他把手放在但丁的胸口上。“但丁，你……你冷静下来，好吗？没那么糟。到明天早上我就没事了。”

那一瞬间，他的愤怒爆裂开来，尖叫声充耳欲聋，但丁的眼前一片苍白。他就要直接越过尼禄的阻挡，然后动手去做一些事，一些狂暴的，恐怖的举动，一些充满扯开、撕裂、鲜血淋漓且毫无人性可言的举动，去杀戮、去残害，去让那些人类止不住地颤抖，让他们尖叫，一如他的愤怒在他体内尖叫，让地狱在这颗地球的表面开疆拓土，让所有罪人在痛苦中沉沦。

然后尼禄一拳打在他的脸上，但丁的身体立即反应，把袭击者猛劲摔在地上，尼禄的背狠狠地撞到了办公桌，他因剧痛大叫出声。

那声音使人浑身一震，但丁突然意识到他做了什么，恐惧冲刷了原本的愤怒。“……对不起。”他说。该死。他做了什么？他刚才对尼禄做了什么？“对不起。对不起，孩子。”他试着去帮尼禄站起来，但那孩子只是无视了他，自己撑起了身体。

“我会没事的。”尼禄再次说道，“别生气了。”他转动肩膀，缓慢地，畏缩地。

但丁仍然满怀愤怒，但他知道自己必须控制住自己的情绪。尼禄做的是对的。他不能听凭体内的魔鬼指挥着他走出大门，肆意杀人。也许正是类似的推理令尼禄没有真正还击，尽管但丁仍不知道为什么这孩子不对那些人下手。

“你以前对我做过比这更糟糕的事。”尼禄说，“没什么大不了的。”

“我有吗？”但丁对此表示怀疑。他们扭打在一起的那部分前戏确实是暴力的，但他从来没有做过需要尼禄花数小时时间来恢复健全的事。虽说有些时候尼禄必须采取那种举动来触发自己，但丁还纳闷过为什么这孩子这段时间不这么做了。

唯一真实的答案是，他已经做了，而在他精疲力竭之后，有些人施加给了他更为严重的伤害。操他妈的，他们真的折磨了他。

在但丁意识的边缘，哀嚎声又响起了。但他把它压了下去。

“是。”尼禄说，“你有。放松点，好吗？”

但丁不知道这孩子为什么会表现得如此无动于衷。如果他说他没事，但丁就只能选择相信，即使他根本不相信。“行吧，”他说，“你今晚在楼上睡。”当尼禄要争论的时候，但丁举起手，补充：“闭上你的嘴。我是认真的。我睡沙发。”

“……好吧。”

让这孩子上楼睡觉不费什么劲，只需作一些但丁不会在尼禄睡着后出去实行报复的保证。但丁躺倒在沙发上，连衬衫和靴子都懒得解开，因为他的身体丝毫没有疲倦的感觉。

但丁是否会复仇毋庸置疑。唯一的问题是怎么做，以及当他行动的时候，如何不去杀了沿路上的每一个人。

* * *

第二天早上，尼禄醒来时，一声戛然而止的尖叫划破空气传到楼下。但丁假装没听见，几分钟后，那孩子走下楼梯，看起来有几分凌乱，但并不像是一个刚刚用尖叫惊醒了自己的人。

“早上好。“但丁说。他指着桌子上的白色泡沫塑料容器。”我给你带了早餐。”

“那是什么？”尼禄穿过房间来查看，然后在看到里面的汉堡时说了一句“好吧！”。他在桌边坐下开始吃，当他狼吞虎咽时，但丁看到这孩子前臂上残留的痕迹开始消失。

但丁已经仔细检查了尼禄留在浴室地板上的那堆血迹斑斑的衣服，现在他清楚地知道这孩子身上受的的是什么样的伤。他愤怒至极，绝对的愤怒至极。但尼禄似乎差不多要康复了，所以他还勉强能控制住自己的情绪。

“我们会接受你这位友善的黑手党女士今晚的晚餐邀请。”但丁说，他注意到尼禄的动作停顿了一下。

“……好。”

“我需要你告诉我你为什么不还手。”

尼禄又咬了几口他的早餐，然后慢慢地回答了。“他们抓了一个女孩，”他说，“说他们会杀了她。这不是第一次有人把我钉在墙上再把我剖开了。我知道我应付得来这个。”

但丁点了点头。这就说得通了。他应该考虑到这一点的。“我们六点左右出发。”他说，“如果你想的话，还有时间洗你的外套。”

“不用，”尼禄说，“它现在什么样，我就怎么穿。”

* * *

他们在将近七点时抵达了黑手党首领的家，但丁假定他们有被跟踪，所以他没有费心隐瞒自己在做什么。房子离主干道很远，掩映在一片树林后，开过一半车道才依稀可见。它看上去很美，有着褐色石头质地的外墙和精心修剪的灌木丛，还有那环形的车道，与巨无霸豪宅有些相似，除了这里显然占用了更大的面积。

但丁停好车后，一个男人从前门走了出来。他穿着一套考究的西装，看起来像是保镖，所以但丁把车钥匙扔给了他。“不要刮花了。”他说，“另外，我不想在完事后在里面发现什么炸弹。”

那人直接把钥匙扔回给了他。“波利齐夫人在等你。”

尼禄下车时，但丁正把他的剑套在背上。“我相信她在。”但丁说。尼禄把他的剑挂到位置上；那柄武器并不能完全挡住他大衣背上的裂口，上面遍布的黑色血迹让衣服看起来像是破布拼凑而成。

但丁打量了那家伙一眼，从他旁边走进了房子。他大概装备了武器，但丁思量着，也很可能是右撇子，所以第一枪应该打在他右肩上。接着但丁就可以割断他的脚筋，让他倒在地上，之后……嗯，之后一切皆有可能。这真是个招人喜爱的主意，但丁在进去时给了这保镖一个温暖的微笑。

房子内部精致高雅，大理石双旋楼梯正对着大门扶摇连通二层，鲜兰花在白色餐具柜上的花瓶里楚楚盛开。这看上去都是钱，但丁猜想这房子的主人是否想以此来给他留下一个深刻的印象。

“我父母也有所这样的房子。”他对着保镖发表评论，“后来恶魔把他们撕成了碎片。我想他们就是在楼梯顶把我妈妈的头砍下来的。以前有人在这座楼梯顶上丢过小命吗？”

“这边。”保镖说。

“因为如果没有的话，”但丁说，“我看我可以改变改变。”

尼禄一言不发，当但丁瞥向他时，那孩子的脸上毫无表情，但他的嘴角紧绷，在无声地昭告这面具下隐藏的某些东西。他身上陈旧的血散发出浓烈的腥气。

穿过楼梯一侧的一扇门，便到了一间起居室，从地面直顶天花板的那扇落地窗，可以想见，在白天一定瑰丽非凡。房间里有一个女人和一个十几岁的女孩，当他们走进门时她们抬起头来。

“但丁。”女人笑意盈盈地说，“我真高兴你能来。”她身着一套浅色西装，外表看来有六十多岁了，如果但丁的判断准确的话。她站起来接待他们，转过脸对尼禄笑了笑。“尼禄，亲爱的，我很高兴你的气色好多了。”

那个少女仍坐在原处，张大嘴盯着尼禄。黑帮首领夫人没有点出尼禄外套上的血迹，也没有点出这两个恶魔猎人都全副武装的事实。实际上，她看上去非常自在，就好像这真的是一个普通的晚宴。

有趣。但丁不知道她是不是还有别的招数，或者她认为这个孤零零的人质就足以保证他做个乖孩子了。他环顾四周；还有一个保镖站在房间的另一扇门那里，带他们进来的人则仍守在他们身后。他看不见或听不见更多的了。

她真的这么有自信能控制住他吗？

“晚餐马上就好。”女首领说，“你们愿意和我一起来吗？”

少女在首领的示意下站起身，他们四个穿过另一扇门，来到一间对这种房子来说显得过于狭小的餐厅。餐桌呈椭圆形，桌上摆放着四套餐具，和一瓶已经打开的酒。保镖们跟在他们身后，但丁注视着他们分别在房间的角落里就位。

另一个人也有武器，但丁断定，而且也是右撇子。他用四发子弹就可以废了他们，让他们再也别想起来。他只要对黑手党有丝毫了解，就会知道女首领肯定也是有备而来，他仔细地打量了她，在脑中准确地标出当情况真的发生时，他将把子弹打进她的身体的哪个位置。

然后他走到桌边，拿起那瓶酒，抽了抽鼻子。葡萄酒闻起来很正常。“打算把我灌醉吗？我喜欢。”

女首领笑了，好像他讲了个笑话似的。“但丁，拜托，”她说，“我只是在提出一份业务规划。”

“我听说过你的规划。”但丁在餐桌的主座上坐下，取下他的剑，让它斜倚在大腿上。“我觉得那都是放屁。于是你就决定在尼禄身上开几个洞。如果你以为这样会让我更乐意接受，那我得说你没有做足功课。”他倒了一杯酒，递给尼禄。

女首领沉默了几秒，尼禄落座于但丁右手边的椅子上；布料挠曲间，血扑扑的灰尘自他的大衣上纷纷剥落。他也把剑靠在自己的大腿上，接着啜了一口那杯酒。

“嘿，”他说，“这真不错。”

“那是在谈生意。”女首领说，“你没把我当回事，但丁。”

“噢，我现在可真的把你当回事了。”但丁说，随着他的话语，他的声音不由自主的越来越低沉。

“但丁。”尼禄出声。他的名字是一个警告。控制好自己。

那个十几岁的人质只是盯着她的手看。如果枪战打响，但丁的首要任务就是让她离开，他不能指望她会聪明到知道趴在地上。他可以把她赶到桌子底下，他想，损失最小。

他又给自己倒了一杯酒，确实，味道很不错。“我也把蒙德斯当回事。”他说，“你愿意猜猜我把他弄到哪儿去了吗？”

“让我们现实一点。”黑帮首领说，“你知道我打算做什么。”

“你知道我打算做什么吗？”但丁问。

“你不能杀害人类。”

但丁微笑了，笑容中渗入了他的愤怒。“你真的觉得杀了你是我能做的最过分的事吗？”

这个女人的脸上第一次出现了疑虑的痕迹。但丁想要让这种怀疑变成恐惧。他想要让这个黑帮首领在他面前瑟瑟发抖。他想要让所有这些人类跪下来，哀求他的怜悯。“人类是很脆弱的，”但丁说，“一颗子弹就足以使你瘫痪。我可以把你的手从你的胳膊上折下来，就像折断一根芹菜。我可以破坏你里面的某些器官，让你的余生都仰仗着机器苟延残喘。你会喜欢吗？我想我会的。”

“你不准这样和P夫人讲话。”其中一个保镖说，他踏进房间的步伐充满了威胁的意味。

“阿诺德。”那个女人唤道。保镖原地停住了脚步。她转向但丁，说：“这显然是一个严重的误会。”

她的声音现在没那么自信了，但还不能听到恐惧。“你明白吗，”但丁说，愤怒再次在他胸中升起，他的声音也再次变为低沉，“在你，和你的人拔枪之前，我就可以让你们痛苦地躺在地板上？你明白，就现在，我有多想让你受到伤害吗？”

“但丁。”尼禄说。又是一声警告。

但丁深吸一口气，低头看了看自己的手；一缕缕红黑色的能量从他的皮肤里逸出。他将杯子里剩下的酒一饮而尽，站了起来。有一名保镖后退了一步；但丁很想知道他的眼睛是不是正在发光。

他的愤怒尖叫着想要释放，而但丁想要纵容它。当然，尼禄是正确的；他必须控制住自己。他不能像他的本能正要求的那样让这个房间染遍鲜红。但这种本能太强烈了，而他想要顺从于它。

有些东西势必已经变得清晰可见；残害这些人的渴望势必已经从他的表情中流露了出来，因为他们现在都吓破了胆。女首领试图掩藏，但掩藏得并不好。她双眼圆睁，瞳孔也扩大了。走近她身边的那个保镖，现在把手揣进了夹克里，浑身都是冷汗。他们劫持的那个女孩则毫不掩饰她的恐惧和颤抖。但丁笑了，他知道他的笑容中獠牙毕露。

女首领清了清嗓子，开口道：“我很抱歉你看不到和我们共事的好处。”

“我确实看不到。”但丁说，“我现在要走了。我还要带上那位年轻的女士。我以后再也不想听到来自你的消息，也不准你接近我或尼禄。如果你敢，我就会再次回到这里，届时，我的心情会比今天的更差。”

女首领没有回答。但丁向那个十几岁的姑娘招手。起初她不敢动作，但她最终还是迈出了一步，然后她狂奔过房间，并非向着但丁，而是冲着尼禄。那孩子一把搂住她，径直把她带出了房间。

随着人质救出，尼禄离去，至少作点什么暴力行径对他的诱惑开始过载。当但丁想象着这些人的血液的味道时，他的鼻孔开始扩张。他不需要破坏这些人的身体，只需要……稍稍开几条裂缝。这不会花费太多的。他可以只是折断他们的手指。也许只是每人一根。

但是他不能。如果他动手了，他就停不下来了。

他举起手，打碎了房间里的每一扇窗户、桌子上的每一个盘子和每一个玻璃杯，还有那些人手臂上的腕表、角落里厨柜的玻璃柜门。那三个人类慌忙俯下身掩护自己，但丁强迫自己转过身，跟着尼禄走出房间。

外面，气温似乎在但丁进屋这短短的时间内下降了好几度。走出前门时他停了一下，喘了口气，抓住了门把手。尼禄靠在车上，那个人质女孩紧紧地抓着他。但丁走近时，还以为会看到她在啜泣，但她只是紧贴在那孩子的胳膊上。他让他们上车，尼禄和那女孩一起钻进后座。

“你叫什么名字？”但丁发动汽车时问。

她没有立即作答，但丁不知道她是不是在害怕自己。“多洛蕾丝•阿尔布雷希特。”她最后说。“我……你要带我回家吗？”她的声音很小，而且，是的，仍有惊恐。

“只要你告诉我在哪。”但丁沿着环形车道开车绕行时透过后视镜看了一眼；她好像正握着尼禄的左手。“这是你的新女友吗，尼禄？”

“哈，”尼禄说，“她看起来才十四岁。”

“我以为他们把你杀了。”多洛蕾丝说。

“我没事。喂，告诉我们你住在哪里，我们会送你回家的。”

她住在城镇内环边缘，离 Devil May Cry 不到两英里。在但丁开车去那里的路上，尼禄再次向她保证他没事，真的，恶魔是很难被干掉的。然后后座上的两个人就安静了下来。但丁很怀疑她有没有相信，毕竟尼禄穿得就像刚从他自己的坟墓里蹦出来似的，但反正这一切都无关紧要了。

但丁在多洛蕾丝家门外的街上停了下来，当尼禄起身像是要送她到家门口时，但丁从车窗里伸出手抓住了那孩子的手臂。

“别。”他说。迟疑了一下后，尼禄点点头，绕到了前排的座位上。在那女孩到达前门，或者她有机会转过身发现尼禄没有跟来之前，但丁就开走了。

* * *

当天夜晚，但丁再次尝试让那孩子上楼睡觉，但尼禄拒绝了。

“我现在感觉挺好的。”尼禄说，“真的。”他打量了一下但丁，问：“你呢？”

“不那么想杀人了。”但丁说。

“那就好。”他看上去似乎还有很多话想说，但最终还是背过了身去。因为但丁无意就上楼这一事强迫他，所以他别无选择，只能让尼禄留在楼下的沙发上。

天刚破晓，但丁就睁开了眼睛，但他又在床上静静地躺了一会儿，等待从楼下传来尼禄醒来的声音。他等了很长时间，头脑中一遍又一遍地重放他在那孩子身上看到的伤痕，以及他想象得到的这些伤痕留下的方式。直到他听见水流声，知道现在可以起床了。

但丁下楼时尼禄正站在台球桌旁。“我要饿死了。”小孩边说边打落了两个球，主球停在了几乎是桌子正中的位置。“你准备好出门了就告诉我。”

“等几分钟。”但丁现在有很多话想对尼禄说。像是，如果他想不去工作一段时间也没关系。像是，如果让但丁睡在楼下，他心里会更好受一点，这样他就可以彻夜守着前门。像是，发生的一切都不是尼禄的错。

像是，就算尼禄感觉不好，那也没什么的。像是，此刻，他完全可以被容许，还未从那件事的阴影里走出来。

但丁真心希望他能说出这些话而不会惹尼禄发火。当他经过这男孩的身边去洗手间时，他停了下来，试着去吻他的颈侧。

尼禄在那个吻落下之前动了下身，绕着台球桌走到了另一边。他俯身捅了一杆，但角度不对，所有的球都打偏了。

“等我们吃完饭后，”尼禄说，“我想洗一下我的大衣。你知道有什么地方能让我把那些多余的通风口去掉吗？”

“啊，第五大道那里有个裁缝，她帮我补过一两次外套。”尼禄的大衣是牛仔布的，除了内衬，所以接缝应该几乎看不出。但丁只希望他们能把所有的污迹都洗掉，好让尼禄穿上它的时候看上去不会像个谋杀案的受害者。

在此期间，至少这孩子有第二件外套。但丁把它从衣帽架上取了下来，仔细看了看；尼禄从来没有穿过。这衣服是漂亮的暗蓝灰色，由羊毛制成，手感很重，但很柔软。这不是一件适合穿着去猎魔的衣服，但在另一件补好之前，它可以让这孩子的身体保持温暖。“我不知道弗杜那的冬天是什么样子，”但丁说，“不过这地方会很冷。”

“我会没事的。”尼禄说。台球相互碰撞。

“是啊，”但丁说，“我知道。”


End file.
